


Take A Moment To Ask Yourself, Is This How We Fall Apart?

by jamesilver



Series: Kylux Ficlet Requests [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Ficlet, Life Saving, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Treason, ficlet requests, maybe? but like not really cause how much angst can i pack in in 1k lmao, they kill snoke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24150823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesilver/pseuds/jamesilver
Summary: REQUEST: "Take a moment to ask yourself… if this is how we fall apart?“ Basically I want Kylo and Hux to love each other so freaking much that it destroys them, but it’s okay, it’s okay, it’s okay bc they’re together and not going anywhere. Possibly a fight on the bridge and they’re being overemotional children that care too much.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Series: Kylux Ficlet Requests [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742821
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Take A Moment To Ask Yourself, Is This How We Fall Apart?

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted July 13, 2018 but this is it's first time on ao3 and this is where it will remain. It was requested by @starscreamxmegs on tumblr.

Hux’s padd shattered as it hit the wall. Kylo had just left Hux’s office, insisting on being fucking stupid. 

Well, he didn’t consider it stupid. He considered it following Snoke’s orders like he was supposed to but at this point that was just plain stupid. 

Why was Kylo even listening to Snoke, anyway? He was so much stronger than Snoke, yet he still did all of the Supreme Leader’s dirty work. 

Of course, Hux knew he could be executed for even thinking that. It was treason against the First Order.  _ His _ precious First Order that he loved so dearly. But lately, he was starting to learn that maybe there was something he loved more than the First Order. 

And now that something was likely to die because he was a fucking idiot who insisted on taking suicide missions and barely scraping by after months in a bacta tank. And Hux knew that they weren’t technically dating or anything but it was ripping out his damn soul to see Kylo like that so often. 

How the fuck did he get into a situation like this? Willing to commit treason and conspiracy against the Supreme Leader because he fell in love? How did he even fall in love? He had Kylo had been hooking up for a...well, a while now but it was always supposed to be just sex. Hux was always perfect at that kind of arrangement. He had never fallen for anyone previously so what the fuck was this? 

He had no idea, but he knew he couldn’t handle it if anything happened to Kylo. He couldn’t go through that again. 

So, he decided to do something so very unlike him. The exact opposite of all of his planning, all of his calculations, all his meticulous everything. 

And he jumped in a TIE. 

Kylo was being dropped onto a nearby planet and the ship that was dropping him off literally wouldn’t even land on the planet because the First Order couldn’t risk anyone there getting off planet. They didn’t even make plans to get Kylo off for that very reason. 

The Supreme Leader made his mission very clear: he wanted Kylo Ren dead. 

Like Hux was going to just sit idly by and let that happen. He wasn’t going to work under such an incompetent Supreme Leader any longer. 

Kylo should have retrieved what he needed by now, knowing how efficient he was on these sorts of missions. Hux accessed the tracking device he had on Kylo at all times, using it to pinpoint his location. 

When Hux entered the atmosphere, he brought the TIE down low, closing in quickly on Kylo’s location. He was able to find him without too much trouble: he was the man swinging a lightsaber and being swarmed by the local people. He was fending them off, but wouldn’t last much longer. 

As Hux watched, Kylo was caught off guard and grazed in the back of the head with a blaster. He didn’t fall, but it was clear his strength was waning. 

Hux set the TIE down a ways away from Kylo, opening up the side but keeping the engines running. 

“Kylo!” He yelled. 

The TIE drew the attention of everyone on the ground and they all began running towards Hux, Kylo included. Then, he paused, turning back to the crowd around him. 

Kylo threw his arms out with a yell and all the rest of the crowd were thrown back by an impressive display of the Force. Then, Kylo spun back around and continued running to Hux as everyone else struggled to give chase. 

In a moment, Kylo threw himself into the TIE and Hux lifted it off the ground as Kylo swung the door shut. 

“What are you doing?” Kylo yelled at him. 

“Saving your life, you idiot!” Kylo groaned in pain as he strapped himself in. “You need a medic!” 

“Why would you do this, Hux?” 

Hux figured, screw it. Kylo had a concussion and chances of him remembering this conversation were slim. “Because I love you, you stupid fucking—“

“You do?” Kylo asked, his tone changed entirely. Hux glanced at him, noticing his eyes start to droop. 

“Yes, Kylo, and I need you to stay awake for me. Can you do that?” 

Kylo laughed a little bit. “That’s so ironic because I’m in love with you too.” 

Fucking hell, Kylo was delirious at this point. Hux started speeding them back to  _ The Finalizer. _

“I’m also really tired,” Kylo said.

“Kylo, I  _ need _ you to stay awake for me, do you understand? You can’t sleep right now. We’re almost back. We’re almost back.” 

After saving Kylo’s ass, Hux found himself back on the bridge. It was less than an hour later that Kylo came bursting in, followed by three medics. 

“You could have jeopardized the entire mission!” He yelled at Hux. 

“Aha, but I didn’t,” Hux countered. 

“Why would you do that, Hux?” 

“Why would you be so stupid!”

“If I want to be stupid, that’s my choice!”

Hux scoffed. “Do you ever consider how your actions might affect others?” 

Kylo rolled his eyes. “You know, that’s kind of the point of living with no attachments. You don’t  _ have _ to consider that.” 

“Isn’t living with no attachments a Jedi principle?” Hux deadpanned. 

In a fit of rage Kylo drew his lightsaber coming up close to Hux with it, bringing it up by his neck so that he could feel the heat. “What was that, General?” he asked. 

Quieter this time, but with no ounce of fear in his voice, Hux said, “Didn’t your grandfather also violate that same principle in the same way that you have?” 

Slowly, it dawned on Kylo what Hux was saying. Or, rather, what he was  _ implying. _

At a whisper now, Hux said, “Why do you think he keeps sending you on suicide missions? He knows you’re stronger than him.” 

“Hux, stop,” Kylo whispered back. “That’s treason.” 

Hux shrugged. “It’s not treason if he’s not the Supreme Leader.” 

“We could be killed.”

“I’m willing to destroy myself for us to thrive if you are.” 

Kylo, sheathed the lightsaber. “Take a moment to ask yourself...is this how we fall apart?"

"As long as we're together, I'm not sure I care." 

“Yes,” Kylo said, pulling Hux close. “Together.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! Please feel free to leave a comment and/ or message me on [ tumblr ](https://www.bumblebae8.tumblr.com)
> 
> I am also currently taking ficlet requests (like this one) on [ tumblr ](https://www.bumblebae8.tumblr.com)


End file.
